


Mothman's Ass

by Elexica



Series: Elexica does AU-gust 2020 [17]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Crack, M/M, don't read if you aren't prepared for big dumb, maybe the dumbest crack ever written, ygocollablove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexica/pseuds/Elexica
Summary: Joey is a paranormal investigator and Kaiba is mothman with a great ass.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Elexica does AU-gust 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860052
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Mothman's Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empressofthelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/gifts).



> For Day 26 of AU-Gust 2020: Monster Hunters. This is so dumb but I laughed, hope you do, too!

“Yug’ you just don’t understand. Sometimes, life gives you a purpose. A quest. A duty.” Joey traced his finger along the red yard connecting a pin on a map of rural West Virginia with a blurry picture of some wings. “I was put on this planet for a reason. I know that today.”

Yugi nodded solemnly. Joey clipped on the utility belt and adjusted his mag-light.

“It’s that.” Joey pointed his finger at the firm cheeks of an ass that could only belong to—

“Mothman’s butt?” Yugi asked, realizing the whole endeavor was much more narrowly focused than he had anticipated.

Joey shrugged. “My life’s meaning stems from that cryptid booty.” Joey’s brown eyes focused on the grainy, black and white photo of what was, undeniably, a monster’s bubble butt.

Yugi made it a personal policy to support his friends, no matter how strange their tastes. “Alright, so what’s the plan?”

“The night of the full moon.”

. . .

The forest was primordial—never logged, left in that cruel natural state. Thick thorns, untamed, latched onto their jeans, nipped at their legs.

Joey looked up. Fortune was on his side.

There was Kaiba, the mothman, in all his bootylicious glory.


End file.
